Naruto and Danny Phantom couplesI Loved her First
by Sam L. Manson
Summary: Songfic collection using couples I like from Danny Phantom and Naruto and ALL with the song I loved Her First by Heartland. A few of the couples Ill be using: DannyxSam YoungbloodxDanielle NaruHina and Many more
1. Chapter 1 dxs

GUYS AND GIRLS BIG NEWS, IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! DIDJA MISS ME? I KNOW YOU ALL DID! :') I am so happy and BIG thanks to ALL of my reviewers, YOU GUYS KEPT ME AND MY STORIES GOING! Honestly, I started FF just thinking I would try it and I never knew that a few months after I started writing, I would have so MANY people who have reviewed and faved, followed and read my stories! I amazes me! Everyone who even READ my stories, THANK YOU! If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have this, MY 12TH STORY! :) *cheers* YOU GUYS ALL DESERVE A HUGE TAHNK YOU SO, HERE IT IS!

THANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUU!

Jermy Manson sat watching his daughter, Sam and her boyfriend Danny Fenton dancing at a school dance and sighed, 'My little girls growing up.' He though. He would love to tell that boy his feelings about his daughter's relationship with him.

'Ik know...' He thought as an idea struck.

He walked onto the stage and asked Mr Lancer, his daughters teacher, "Could I sing a song?". The overweight teacher nodded and passed him the michrophone stand.

Jeremy sat down on a stool and held the guitar in his hands and smiled. He brought the michrophone to the right position and began to play.

Then he sang...

"Look at the two of you dancing that way lost in the moment and each others face so much love you're alone in this place Like there's nobody else in the world I was enough for her not long ago I was her number one She told me so And she still means the world to me Just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl Time changes everything, Life must go on and I'm not gonna stand in your way..."

He looked over at Danny.

"But I loved her first and I held her first And a place in my heart will always be hers From the first breath she breathed When she first smiled at me I knew the love of a father runs deep And I prayed that she'd find you someday But it still hard to give her away I loved her first

How could that beautiflul woman with you Be the same freckled faced kid that I knew?  
The one that I read all those fairytales to and tucked in to bed all those nights and I knew the first time that I saw her with you It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first And a place in my heart will always be hers From the first breath she breathed When she first smiled at me I knew the love of a father runs deep And I prayed that she'd find you someday But it still hard to give her away I loved her first From the first breath she breathed When she first smiled at me I knew the love of a father runs deep Someday you might know what I'm going through When a miracle smiles up at you,  
I loved her first..."

He looked over to the couple who were hugging and Sam was crying with happiness.

Danny looked over at Jeremy and mouthed,

'I promise I will take the very best care of her, I know that you loved her first...'

With that, Danny kissed Sam.

At this, Jeremy smiled.

'I know you will...' He thought.

AWWWWWWWWWWW! I LOVED THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS SO CUTE!


	2. Chapter 2 NaruHina

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:(Forgot to put one in Chapter 1...O.o) I OWN NOTHING at ALL!

NOTE:

I HAVEN'T SEEN MANY EPISODES BASED ON HINATA SO THIS MAY NOT BE ACCURATE AT ALL!

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga sat and watched his daughter and her blonde haired boyfriend, Naruto. They were in a park and sakura blossoms fell around them as they swayed to silent music. He knew that somehow he had to give Naruto a message but didn't know how. Then, before he could comprehend his actions he began to sing to the two...

"Look at the two of you dancing that way lost in the moment and each others face so much love you're alone in this place Like there's nobody else in the world I was enough for her not long ago I was her number one She told me so And she still means the world to me Just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl Time changes everything, Life must go on and I'm not gonna stand in your way..."

He smiled at the now slowly dancing couple.

"But I loved her first and I held her first And a place in my heart will always be hers From the first breath she breathed When she first smiled at me I knew the love of a father runs deep And I prayed that she'd find you someday But it still hard to give her away I loved her first

How could that beautiflul woman with you Be the same freckled faced kid that I knew?  
The one that I read all those fairytales to and tucked in to bed all those nights and I knew the first time that I saw her with you It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first And a place in my heart will always be hers From the first breath she breathed When she first smiled at me I knew the love of a father runs deep And I prayed that she'd find you someday But it still hard to give her away I loved her first From the first breath she breathed When she first smiled at me I knew the love of a father runs deep Someday you might know what I'm going through When a miracle smiles up at you,  
I loved her first..."

Naruto knew every word of that was one hundres million thousand percent true and nodded and said into the air,

"I loved her second though and that wont change. Ever."

Then he leant down and kissed the girl, smiling the whole time.

* * *

I LOVED THIS! CHAPTER 3 AND MAYBE 4 WILL BE UP TOMORROW NIGHT! :)


End file.
